I miss you, because I lost your love
by Algum ser
Summary: Quando os erros são cometidos, é muito difícil consertálos, e ás vezes nós não conseguimos. A lição de Kagome com seus erros, talvez seja um aviso para não errarem também...Leiam e comentem!


Capítulo único – Sinto falta de você 

Queria eu ter te dado atenção necessária, queria eu ter lhe falado as palavras certas nos momentos certos, queria eu ter lhe abraçado quando me abraçou, queria eu ter lhe agradecido os sorrisos, queria eu ter sido a pessoa certa para você, mas não sou certo? Queria eu não ter gastado tanto tempo falando de idiotices, nem de minhas tristezas, queria eu não ter lhe escolhido para me consolar, mas afinal, o que houve? O que houve para nos afastarmos assim? Sabia que até hoje isso dói em mim?

Entro na sala de aula e, ainda tolamente, tenho a esperança de ver que você vai falar comigo, e me fazer a garota mais feliz do mundo, apenas me deixar saber um pouco do que você pensa, um pouco do que você é.

Se um dia ler isso, eu permito que você ria, até porque eu mesmo rio ao pensar que você dizia gostar de mim, mas, me pergunto, seria verdade? Não consigo imaginar você gostando de mim, não consigo imaginar você se declarando para mim, aliás, você se declarou, ou foi minha memória que criou fantasias para enganar meu coração muito machucado?

Eu me lembro dos nossos momentos, e no fim são apenas recordações, são apenas lindas e belíssimas memórias, as quais eu agradeço eternamente por me permitir tê-las, e nunca vou mentir, dizendo que não chorei por você, chorei sim, quando deixei minha camada de mediocridade e hipocrisia para trás, apenas concentrada em falar, te amo.

Perdão se esse sentimento lhe atormenta, não posso fazer nada, até porque isso me incomoda também, afinal, é um amor não-correspondido, certo?

Já tentei desistir disso, e não deu. Sabe o pior? Eu me sinto tão vulnerável, tão humana, e eu não gosto de me sentir assim, porque assim eu sei que eu me importo com o que você pensa, e com o que acontece ao meu redor, e sinto que assim irei me machucar de novo, e me consolarei em você, então, eu novamente ficarei dependente de você, e eu não quero.

Poupe-me de suas palavras, são tão verdadeiras que me conquistas, no entanto, ao mesmo tempo em que afirmo serem verdades, no fundo, eu sei, são só mentiras para fazer com que eu me apaixone por você, não é?

Eu juro que se pudesse arrancaria meus sentimentos fora e os jogariam na lata do lixo, para que não visse em você esse sorriso galanteador, de quem parece saber o que estou pensando, para que não pudesse entender esses seus sentimentos idiotas que lhe fazem pensar besteiras ao menor sinal da minha paixão secreta.

Oh, diga-me, você realmente não sabe? Não sabe que eu te olho nas aulas? Que eu aprecio cada passo seu? Que cada palavra sua é histórica? Que cada frase tua, por mais besta, é a mais importante, a mais perfeita? Oh, eu realmente tenho que lhe contar? Tenho que lhe contar que te amo? Então, perdoe-me, eu não o farei. Não apenas para que você sinta que sou mais uma a seus pés, você não é o rei, querido.

Será que já está na cara? Será que não desconfia de nada? E eu aqui me fazendo perguntas, como uma garota apaixonada que nunca quis ser. Como uma garota apaixonada, que, infelizmente, tem um amor não correspondido, e não me importo.

Ouvia todo mundo dizer que amar é algo bom, mas não entendo, não sou capaz de entender, então, para mim, amar não é nada, não tem sentido algum. Aliás, por que acontece? Por que existe?

São perguntas que não quero saber a resposta, pois só me abalam, pois só me farão ver que sou uma tola ambiciosa, ambiciosa por apenas uma coisa...Seu inútil amor.

Quando o amor acontece e vem a briga depois? O que acontece? O que nós temos que fazer? Como devemos agir? E se tudo se perder, mesmo que nós continuemos gostando daquela pessoa? O que a gente faz? Apenas de despedaça, descabela, chora, grita? E no fim, do que isso via adiantar?

Felizes são aqueles que já passaram por tudo isso, ou não sentem necessidade de amar, mas no fim a mais tola sou eu, que amo um alguém que não me ama, e não pretende me amar, vivo um amor fingindo que um dia saberei amar.

No fim sou a mais tola, pois disse não querer amar, e amei quem não me amou, e todos aqueles que amaram um ser digno apenas construíram suas memórias felizes, mesmo que tudo acabasse...Hoje eu digo: Não amo, não sei amar.

OoOoOoO

Eu não vou fazer grandes comentários quando está fic, muito menos ficar falando o blá blá blá, por favor, deixem seus e-mails, ou se loguem para que eu possa dar uma resposta.

Não há como haver continuação, mas se alguém o quiser me diga como que farei o possível.

Não espero grandes review, muito menos alguma coisa em especial, só espero uma fic escrita...


End file.
